The present invention relates to a Joint for dismountably attaching an adapter to a launcher with satellite, comprising a first substantially circular flange on the adapter and a second flange on the satellite, which flanges are kept together by a number of clamps formed as sectors of a solid of revolution, which clamps are surrounded by a peripherally arranged radially acting tensioning means, the flanges each showing its first surface of revolution sloping outwards, towards a symmectrically formed contact plane between the flanges forming the angles .alpha.l and .alpha.2, respectively, the clamps being formed with a lower first surface of revolution corresponding to the first surface of revolution of the first flange and an upper first surface of revolution corresponding to the first surface of revolution of the second flange, the angles .alpha.1 and .alpha.2 being so chosen that with an increasing axial force trying to separate the first and second flanges at the prevailing Coulomb friction, self-locking cannot occur between the lower first surface of revolution and the first surface of revolution of the first flange and between the upper first surface of revolution and the first surface of revolution of the second flange, respectively.
Joints of this kind have been used for a long time for launching satellites with launcher. The hitherto used embodiments of joints have had certain disadvantages, particularly decreasing tension line load with increasing diameter on the joint and constant radially acting tensioning means. Considering the demand for reasonable dimensions there is a need for a joint of the kind mentioned in the introduction, which shows high load in relation to the geometrical dimensions.